Back and Forth
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Hermione is at Hogwarts alone for her eighth year and finds herself missing the company of Harry and Ron. Will the pen pal she's been required to keep help or will they make her add to her list of people she misses?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she glared down at the paper before her, biting her quill in frustration before angrily crumbling the paper and starting on a new one. She sighed and glared at the parchement detailing the assignment and the name she was meant to write to. On the paper, McGonnagall had declared that all students write to pen pals under the guise of names. Having all been given slips to write their makeshift names on, Hermione had ended up writing to someone who went by Anybody. Finally, Hermione gave a great huff and bent her head, scribbling quickly on the parchement.

 _Dear Anybody,_

 _I admit, I was prepared to act professional and pretend to not be excited about the coming year despite it being our eighth now. Hogwarts has always just been…. So exciting! I decided that instead of pretending to be something im not, id rather simply write as I would to my journal or any other thing I was certain would never get back to me. I already know youre a Slytherin, you already know im a Gryffindor so there really is no point in trying to avoid that small fact. Please write back soon even if its only to say you refuse to take part in this project._

 _Sincerely, Nobody_

Hermione nodded confidently as she finished the letter, folding it neatly before she could change her mind and turned to the school owl that had waited so patiently for her required letter. She bit her lip nervously, unsure of what sort of response she would get from the receiving end. However, only a few short minutes later, the owl returned with a letter in its beak.

 _Dear Nobody,_

 _Life is as usual here in Hogwarts im afraid, one day begins and snother ends and altogether I find myself lost in the endless monotony of daily life. Frankly, I don't understand the appeal of this school as well as others, perhaps you could enlighten me?_

 _Curiously, Anybody_

Hermione raised a brow at the short but honest letter and reached for her quill again.

 _Dear Anybody,_

 _I suppose you could say the excitement comes from the magic. Not all of us has known it their whole lives you know. With you presumably being either a pure blood or a half it is only logical that you would not know the wonderful feeling those of us who are muggleborn feel when we experience magic. Its new, its warm and… its something that we had thought was impossible. Most purebloods had grown up around the sort and don't realize how amazing a school such as this really is but trust me, if you spent your life in the muggle world for so long and then had to leave it every summer you would feel happy to return here too. Though admittedly, I am allowed to use magic outside of school now, it such feels good to be back in the place that taught me it all in the first place._

 _Enchanted, Nobody_

She sent the letter, having carefully ensured not to mention in any part that part of her relief in returing was based on seeing Hogwarts whole again. She couldn't imagine that would have gone down well in the Slytherin house. She waited anxiously, worried she had written too much, that she had annoyed them into not answering already and that they would take offense to her presumptions of them being a magic born. That being said, when the bird did return nearly an hour later, Hermione jumped to her feet in greeting and ran over, untying the letter, opening it slowly, scared to read its contents.

 _Dear Nobody (depressing name that is by the way),_

 _Youre right, perhaps I don't understand just yet the wonder you muggle borns must feel when confronted by magic. Admittedly, as you had said, I was raised with it and it occurs to me that I may have allowed myself to grow numb to it. Which is why I spent the past hour watching two first years marvel at their wands and try new spells that the older years have been teaching them. You were right, its fascinating regardless of how long you've known it, if you stop to appreciate it youll see the brilliance in it all over again. I must also say, it feels good to be back to Hogwarts though I still find myself wondering why ive been aloud back in. Thank you for writing to me Nobody, but I must retire for the evening,_

 _Wonderingly, Anybody_

Hermione grinned down at the letter, feeling happy as she realized that someone had taken her advice with such little pushing and had even taken it further, going so far as to watch two first years. She smiled and folded the letter slightly, gathering her things and headed up to the dorm only to find another school owl on her bed, looking rather peeved as he shook his leg at her, demanding she remove the letter tied to his leg.

 _Dear Nobody,_

 _Ive decided Nobody is too depressing for me. Im calling you NY for Nobody Yet. Im aware this also stands for New York but not this time. Goodnight Ny_

 _AB (AnyBody, get it?)_

Hermione laughed and folded this one also, tucking the letters into a drawer before laying quietly in her bed, tired and yet excited for the next day. It was the first official day of Hogwarts and she had someone to talk to at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione glared around at the empty room built for the returning eighth years as she realized that, once again, she was all alone in the room. It had been added for all the houses returning students, for those who hadn't been able to continue their education or wanted a redo and yet. Hermione was the only one in the room at that moment.

It seemed almost as if every time she entered a room, everyone else left and Hermione was honestly about done with it. She was tired and she was lonely but she wasn't about to give in and contact Harry or Ron to tell them as much for doing so would be to prove them right.

She sighed and plopped down, opening her book for a moment and flipping through disinterestedly, not really intrigued by what she saw within. It had been four weeks since she had begun exchanging letters with her pen pal and it was his turn to reply to her letter meaning she was left with little to do but wait.

She rolled her neck tiredly and closed her eyes, exhausted already, surprised at how draining it could be to be ignored.

She jumped as a hesitant voice spoke out from behind her, "Care if I join you there Granger?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she turned to face Malfoy in surprise, "Here?" She pointed to the seat next to her on the couch.

A slight smirk touched his lips and he nodded slightly, "If I may. It just so happens to be my favorite seat in this entire set up, Im afraid and I've got to work on my letter."

Hermione stared, surprised for a moment, having half a mind to send him away until the other half spoke up reminding her that he was the first to talk to her on his own free will in four weeks. She nodded quickly and scooted over, eager to have company even if it wasn't her favorite company.

He nodded his appreciation and sat down, puling from his shoulder back a roll of parchment and ink as he began to write. Hermione cocked her head at the letter slightly, intrigued by the enchantment on it, "Did you put that on it?"

Draco looked up, surprised and then back down to his letter before grinning, "You mean the scrambling spell that turns my letters into useless scraps to anyone until I am ready to send them? Yes I did that."

Hermione smiled at how smug he seemed to be, "Clever. Could you show me?"

Draco nodded quietly and pulled out his wand, pretending not to notice as Hermione stiffened slightly, nervous even still. He showed her the wand movement, "I haven't actually ever used it verbally so admittedly I don't even know what words to use. I just imagine what I want it to do and it does."

Hermione exhaled appreciatively, "That's amazing… That's a brand new spell actually, and very useful too…"

Draco smirked smugly and nodded slightly in thanks, turning back to his letter and frowning at the words as he picked up his quill once again.

Hermione sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like ages before Draco checked the time and stood, "It was nice talking to you Granger, perhaps another time."

She smiled slightly, surprisingly disappointed that her company was leaving but nodding pleasantly all the same, "See you around Malfoy."

She stood also, heading up to her dorms as Draco went to his and laid on her bed boredly, wondering what could possibly be taking Anybody so long to respond to her letter just as a soft tapping came from the window, sending her bolting to open it.

In flew the school owl, one who seemed to be rather fond of carrying their letters as, Hermione had in fact noticed, it seemed to be getting fed plenty of treats in its line of duty.

She took the letter and opened it quickly, reading over the words and smiling,

 _Dear Ny,_

 _Sorry I'm taking so long to respond, I was just trying to decide upon a diplomatic way to respond to your last letter. Do you really mean to tell me that your friends left you alone in your Eighth year because they thought it would be a waste of their time? They didn't honestly tell you that you'd come crawling back to them did they? Don't they know how you feel about magic? How dare they rebuke your wish to learn and what right do they have to try to turn you away from completing your education? I've only known you for little over four weeks and I already know how tactless that was, and they are apparently your best friends! But that left me wondering, if your friends did not come with you, who is it that you're with from day to day? Don't tell me you're all alone? Merlin, Ny, I sat for an hour next to someone who sat alone simply because I couldn't stop thinking that maybe they were as lonely as Im beginning to fear you are. Its seems, that in the end, I was unable to be diplomatic at all but regardless, my concerns still remain. As do my opinions on your friends being moronic idiots who probably had no right returning to Hogwarts anyways! Well, it would seem that I cant think of much else to say other than, if ever you need a friend Ny, Im only a letter away from you._

 _Still, Anybody_

Hermione smiled slightly at the letter and smoothed the edges slightly before neatly folding it and placing it in the drawer with all the rest, pulling out her quill and scribbling a reply,

 _Dear AB,_

 _Your letter is diplomatic enough for me. Im… glad to see how frustrated you are at my friend (Is that bad?) and Im also glad to know that, should I ever need you, you'll be willing to come to my aid. Honestly, four weeks and it took me and the other two ages to even talk without trying to kill each other though mind you, I've probably spoken to you very little also. I'll admit to never having made all that big of an effort to talk to you Slytherins. I wish I had, you seem like the sort I'd have liked to talk to from time to time. Mind you though, the likelihood of us ever talking regardless of me seeing how interesting you may have been may have also been shattered by this one kid who led the others in making my life a living hell. Mind you, you've probably taken part in the teasing but either way, Im glad I got to start talking to you._

 _Happily, Ny_

She waited anxiously for the letter and was surprised when a reply arrived shortly after, looking to have been hastily written and slightly desperate,

 _Ny,_

 _Please. Forgive me for any crimes I've committed against you. I was raised to believe you were inferior and didn't see the truth until far too late, Im sorry_

Hermione frowned at the letter before taking up her quill again,

 _AB,_

 _Honestly, I didn't mean to make you worry. I don't blame you for anything. Merlin, I don't even know who you are so how can I? Besides, I've made peace with the past behind me. There's so little I can change and even less I would want to despite how much I wish I did. We've all lost something be it family, friends, sanity, freedom or innocence. If I can count myself among the survivors at the end however and can still list at least five things Im grateful with every day then I should count myself lucky. When I can't think of a full five then that's what I spend the next day working toward, finding something, anything I can be grateful for. Today it was_

 _Hogwarts_

 _McGonagall_

 _Being alive_

 _My family being safe_

 _My pen pal_

 _I find it helps when I feel stuck in my bed, dreading the day ahead. Maybe you could try?_

 _Always, Ny_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione paced anxiously in her dorm room, waiting for his reply. What if he thought she was strange? What if he took offense to her offering unasked for advice? What if he ignored her altogether? Hermione sighed and plopped down in her bed, glancing at her quill and debating whether or not to write another letter saying to ignore the last.

She had just sighed and made to stand when the owl flew in once again and landed on her bed with the letter,

 _Ny,_

 _Thank you for your advice. It took a bit but I made a list for you to approve. I hope this list meets your standards, I think it's a very good way to stay happy, reminding yourself that you have reason to be._

 _My first reason was simple: My pen pal. (Quill Kin?)_

 _My second was also simple but left me feeling like a fool for not thinking of it before and admittedly, it's also off the list you sent: Hogwarts._

 _My third was frankly bitter but true: No more Vold_

 _My fourth: letters from my mother_

 _My fifth took my ages to figure out and I'll be honest, I nearly had to use your other tactic, spending all day trying to figure it out until it hit me: Im happy for muggles. It sounds strange, I know but it's true. For a while there we almost reached a point when there wouldn't have been any._

 _So altogether, my first list consists of: Quill Kin, Hogwarts, the distinct lack of Vold, mum's letters, and muggles. I wanted to thank you again for your advice as now; I finally have something that helps me to look past all the other things. Thank you Ny._

 _Foolishly, Ab_

Hermione read the letter and smiled, writing quickly and exchanging letters with him for hours before finally laying down and falling asleep, an unfinished letter beneath her cheek as she slept, tired and yet well rested the next morning.

She lay for a moment, thinking before smiling and scribbling down a short list on the letter from the night before,

 _Late nights_

 _Coffee_

 _Laughter_

 _Blonde hair (Someone from yesterday made me really happy but I don't want to use names lest we give each other away)_

 _Friends (Fools and otherwise)_

She folded the letter and sent it quickly, smiling as she watched the owl fly away to carry the letter off to AB.

She dressed in a hurry, smiling as she thought of her list. She had always made a point of listing the first five things the was thankful whether they made sense of not which is why she was a little surprised her run in with Draco had gotten him a spot on the list.

She checked herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection, practicing her smile as the owl returned, hooting quietly.

 _Ny,_

 _Sunrises_

 _Fireplaces_

 _Quality ink_

 _Squids_

 _Slytherin dungeons_

 _Too early, AB_

She laughed and hugged the letter to her, writing a response and then heading down to breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione frowned slightly and sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration as she glared down at the book in front of her. For the first time since the year had started, she felt herself begin to feel truly weary and disappointed in her choice.

She was reading over a book she had already read for the umpteenth time, trying to find one obscure fact she was positive she already knew but could not remember nor find for the life of her. She sighed and ruffled her hair tiredly, glancing to her left where a letter sat unanswered, waiting to be read and replied to.

She shook her head forcefully, turning her concentration to the page once more and sighing, trying desperately to ignore the feeling in her head that kept telling her she had been wrong to return to Hogwarts.

She glared at the words as they began to blur together and grow fuzzy, swimming before her eyes as they welled up with tears she refused to shed as she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

Hermione closed her eyes tiredly, remembering the letter from this morning, the one she had opened thinking it had been from Ab. Instead, she had found a letter from Ron telling her that he and Lavender were planning on tying the knot whether she was there for the wedding or not. So, being the dutiful friend she had always been, she told him good luck and best wishes.

She hadn't been able to concentrate all day since and hadn't been able to find it in her to respond to Ab's letter despite how happy she'd usually be that he had written first that morning.

She opened her eyes in surprise as a voice cleared from behind her and she saw Draco standing awkwardly beside her, watching her carefully. Blushing, Hermione sat up straight and wiped at her eyes, drying the unshed tears before they could fall and clearing her throat, "Sorry, let my eyes dry out is all…"

Draco quirked an eyebrow in obvious disbelief but said nothing, only moved to sit in his usual spot not far from her where he sat in silence for a while before finally sighing, "So are you going to say what's been bothering you or are you going to make me ask?"

She blinked in surprise and blushed again shaking her head, "It's nothing honestly. Just…. Merlin, sometimes I wish things could be different…"

He frowned, "Why? What's the point in changing anything, I thought you had it all."

She scoffed slightly, "Right. I mean, of course I'm going to school with the only two people who ever treated me as a human, of course I fell in a mutual love with one of them, of course he proposed and of course I said yes and of bloody course we're getting married next week! I mean, it all makes sense right? Im part of the golden trio and the only one to come back to this old place where everyone avoids me or acts like I don't exist just because I used to be closer to the other two.

Of course everything is perfect. My mum doesn't know me, my father does but hates me, my best friend fell for a girl whose prettier than I am and the other one is still waiting for me to decide that coming back here was the worst decision I could have made and I'm starting to think he was right!"

Draco blinked, surprised, "I thought you said it was nothing."

Hermione glared at him and he smirked slightly, holding up his hands in surrender, "I don't know what to tell you to make any of it better Granger, and I don't even know if you'll listen but just… Potty and Weasel? They don't know what they're missing and as for the rest of them here well, I'm here. I know it's not much but…"

He stood and offered a slight smile, "Tell Weasely that I said he's a prat for leaving you in the background, yeah Granger?"

Hermione blinked after him as he walked up the steps to his dorm and then dazedly turned back to her work, her gaze falling once more to the letter which she finally opened,

 _Dear Ny,_

 _Had a bad feeling something bad would happen today, call it a bad dream but it had something to do with_ being unhappy. I just wanted to write to you to let you know that if ever, and I mean if ever, you need my help, I can always send someone to take care of you (It sounds strange, I know but I have to send others to maintain my identity.) Anyways, I thought I'd send you today's list and give you an opportunity to spark today's topic of conversation.

 _Dogs_

 _Perfect hair_

 _Good dreams_

 _Honesty_

 _Surprises_

 _I know it's not much but, staying true to your form, I put the first things that came to mind._

 _Hoping all is well, Ab_

Hermione smiled slightly at the letter, feeling her heart clench slightly at the words as she reached for her quill to respond,

 _Dear Ab,_

 _I don't think I've ever had anyone offer to send help to me instead of offering it themselves. I'll be honest with you; I was feeling a little down today. I just got news this morning that one of those "Best friends" I had told you about, the ones who don't believe I should have come back, is planning on getting married, rather I'm there to see it or not. Now, mind you, it's a bit of a sore subject for me since I used to fancy myself in love with him but now…Now I'm just tired. Even now, when I'm quite sure I'm not in love with him at all anymore, it still hurts to know that he found someone and I can barely even get anyone to look at me. But still…. I didn't make a list this morning so I'm making one right now, for the first time today alright?_

 _Letters_

 _Blond hair_

 _Kind words_

 _Surprises_

 _My decision to continue Hogwarts, without it I never would have met my (two?) new friend(s?)._

 _Thank you, Ny_

Hermione sent the letter, watching it fly away with the bird with a small smile, happy now that she had finally faced the day.

She smiled again, this time a bit hesitant as she thought back to Draco and how kind he had been to not only offer a compliment but also that he had simply sat and listened, forcing her to get the weight off her chest.

She stood, gathering her things and brought them all up to her dorm where she dumped them all onto her bed and made her way to the window there to wait for the owl to return. When the bird finally flew over, she threw open the window and smiled, ruffling its feathers lovingly.

"Good bird, so pretty did you know? Thank you for carrying our letters every night…"

The owl hooted quietly and pressed against her hand, pressing in for more petting and offered its leg where the letter was attached.

 _Dear Ny,_

 _Ive told you your friends are wankers haven't I? If I haven't, allow me to say again, they aren't worth it anymore Ny. You're clever and bright and so much more and anyone who can't see that is a fool. I mean honestly, I can't even comprehend how idiotic they would even have to be to even consider being as crass as you say they've been. But, seeing what I have of Gryffindor's finest, I can understand. I… I hate to say this but I think I know who you are. And so- as a way to desperately convince you to not hate me for knowing, I say again, if ever you need someone, tell me and I'll send someone to help. I say someone because frankly I don't trust you to not begging to hate me when you see the real me. Im sorry. I may be wrong in my guess but I think that I am not._

 _Sorry, Ab_

Hermione gaped at the letter, hardly believing her eyes; he knew who she was…


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the common room anxiously the next night. It had been another day of inattention, another day of strange looks and another day being driven insane by a letter carrying news she had not expected.

She sighed and buried her hands in her hair, tired and frustrated as she closed her eyes. For the second time in two days, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she turned to face him, already suspecting who it may be.

Draco Malfoy stood, looking mildly uncomfortable and uneasy as he looked upon Hermione with his usual distant grey eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it and then tried again, "May I sit with you?"

Hermione frowned and gestured to his usual seat nearby, confused as to why he was acting so strange. He cleared his throat again after sitting and closed his eyes for a moment as if to brace himself before leveling his gaze steadily on her own.

"AB sent me Granger…"

Hermione sat up straight, startled and alarmed, watching him with wild, surprised eyes as she gaped at him, "How – how do you know about AB?"

Malfoy shifted uneasily and sighed, "I… I know him alright. In an effort to keep you from hating hi he sent me. Look… I know its not exactly ideal or that you like me anymore than im sure you'll like him but…"

He trailed off, looking uncomfortable and Hermione felt her heart ache slightly for the uncertainty she saw in his eyes when regarding her, "I.. I don't mind that he sent you… But… Who-"

"please don't ask who. "

She frowned at him, "And why not? I think I have the right to know who it is that knows who I am!"

Malfoy frowned again, "Just… Please don't ask who AB is. I don't like having to tell people no. However, I can talk to you, maybe hang out if that's what you want…."

She frowned, "Is this what he meant when he said he'd send someone? Give me a little play buddy so I wouldn't get bored? Why are you so willing to be around me? Don't you have better things to do than be around a Nobody like me all day?"

Malfoy flinched slightly and glared at her, "Look here Granger, for one, im not your play buddy so much as a substitute friend. Im in the same boat as you, no one here is willing to acknowledge my presense any more than they acknowledge yours. Im willing to tolerate you becaseu frankly what other choice do either of us have? And third…"

His eyes seemed sad, almost as if the words drew physical pain in hus heart, "Youre not a nobody Granger. Youre Hermione granger, brightest witch of our age and one of the most brilliant witches to have ever walked these halls. Youre not a nobody…. Youre alone because youre somebody people don't believe they can stand beside becaseu youre a legend to all the rest of them."

Hermione gaped at him, surprise and then all at once began to weep, tears falling freely down her face as his words sunk in. She wept and soon felt a rather awkward hand hesitantly reaching for her as if to comfort her.

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears, sitting up to throw her arms around Malfoy's neck and crying as he slowly wrapped his aarms around her middle, smoothing her hair comfortingly, not saying a word.

Finally, she pulled away, wiping at her eyes and smiling slightly, but was surprised when he spoke, "Don't do that."

She frowned slightly, "Don't do what?"

"Don't smiled when you don't actually feel happy."

She stared in surprise for a moment before slowly smiling again, truly feeling happy at last as she gazed upong the platinum hair of her childhood bully who was now watvhing her in a mixture of surprise and (wonder?).

She sniffled slightly and ducked her head in embarrassment and as she did, noticed a wet stain on the collar of his designer shirt where her tears had fallen as she hugged him, "Sorry about the shirt…"

He jumped slightly, looking down as if to see it and only just noticing the dampness on his skin, "Oh don't worry about it honestly, its no big deal."

Hermione laughed softly and cocked her head at him, "When did you get so nice?"

She thought for a moment that he blushed but wasn't sure as he cleared his throat yet again, "Ah well… AB has given me a bit of advice I suppose… lets me read some of your letters that go back and forth and ive managed to learn a few things here and there I suppose… Also, ive always been nice just… never to you."

Hermione smirked at him, "Well im glad you are now. I really appreciate you being so kind this year Malfoy…. And tell AB to not be an idiot and go around showing everyone my letters ok? I… I need to go write to him."

Malfoy smiled slightly and nodded, "Right, ill tell him everything and ill see you around Granger. By the way, someone may or may not have sent a strongly worded letter to those gits you call your best friends about leading people on and being prats."

She gaped again and shook her head in confusion, "What? Why would someone do that? I'm fine now, that was last night…."

Malfoy smiled again and nodded slowly, fixing a serious look on his face as he gazed at her, "True… But AB doesn't like it much when people hurt the people he cares about. Especially if it's a girl that he's grown quite fond of…"

Hermione blinked and blushed brightly, turning away and hiding a slight smile, "Thank you Malfoy… For everything. I… I have to go write to AB…"

She ran up the steps, two at a time and sat at her desk, writing quickly, her heart ligther and happy as she wrote to the boy she'd grown quite fond of herself and smiled.

Perhaps there was good to this year afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat quietly, reading quietly in her bed, waiting for AB to send a letter in reply and was not disappointed when it came,

 _My Ny (May I call you that? I rather like it I think)_

 _How dare you make me read a story like that? I don't think there was a single happy line in the entire series much less a Happily Ever After muggles are supposed to be so good at! This book… that was just cruel Granger, here I was expecting something light hearted from a book called My Life With Them. I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. I know for a fact that I wasn't thinking she'd be forced to watch as all of them fell into a slumber and she would be forced to watch over them, using her life-force to keep them alive until the Pyn had finished. THERE HAS TO BE A WAY FOR HER TO SPEAK TO THEM ALL AGAIN! FOR HER TO LIVE UNTIL THEY WAKE AND NOT A MOMENT AFTER IS JUST…..I honestly can't believe you'd do this to me. This was a muggleborn author you say? Congratulations, you've ruined my night."_

 _Sobbing horrifically, AB_

Hermione laughed and put aside her book, picking up her quill,

 _Dear AB,_

 _First, I don't mind at all if you call me yours, makes me feel special I suppose. Also, you're missing the point! There were happy lines in the book, read it all again from the viewpoint of someone writing it fondly, remembering even the dark times as happy! In this story, Nor is someone who knew of nothing until them, they put her back together and made her happy to live. In return, she does the only thing she had ever been able to do, share her life force and keep them alive until they can also truly live. When they wake, she'll die, yes but they will also see just how much everything had meant to her when they read the journal. To them she had always been the daughter they had never asked fro but loved all the same and yet, for all that time, they had had no way of knowing if she felt the same until they opened the book again. The title, My Life With Them isn't meant to be happy but it's also not meant to be sad. Them can refer to both the villagers and her whole family, the odd folk who died before their child had grown and then the odd child who kept them all alive. Correct me if Im wrong by the way, but did I perhaps see tear marks on your letter? You aren't really sobbing are you?_

 _Your Ny, Hermione_

She smirked as she sent it off, gazing down at his letter again and sighing happily, leaning back to read over it _again._

It was new to Hermione to have someone to be so excited about, someone she waited anxiously to get letters from and one who, if asked if he could refer to her as his, she hadn't felt awkward in saying yes to. She had recently sent him one of her favorite wizarding world.

The book was, admittedly sad but it held a magic all its own in its ability to make her think of home. She had been happy to share it with AB.

She grinned as the owl entered again and took the letter from it,

 _My Ny,_

 _Cruel you are. Here I am, spending my night reading your book and what do I get for it? Ridicule over proof of my enjoyment._

 _You are right though, after flipping through a couple pages I can agree with your statement of it being happy also. As usual, Ny bookworm strikes again, brightest witch of our age, remember?_

 _Thank you for introducing me to this author, if ever I want to just reaffirm that I can feel sadness I can just grab one of these books. Which brings me to the matter of your other earlier message, asking me tell you a bit about myself to make it fairer since I already know who you are. In answer, I can only give you a few hints, alright?_

 _My father Is in Azkaban_

 _I have a mark_

 _I hate practically every moment of my past now that I look back on it all… Sorry. Maybe I should try Nor's way and write it all out and try to find a silver lining eh?_

 _And there you go, three facts about me. From now on, you get three facts about me per letter but can only ask me once a month._

 _Feeling Factual, AB_

Hermione scowled down at the letter furrowing her brow,

 _AB,_

 _Well that's no fair! You can't give me hints that I already know! New rule, if you give me facts that are obvious or that I already know about you through letters or suspicions of identity, you have to give me a new fact!_

 _Most Slytherin fathers are in Azkaban. I'll let this one past since it is, after all only most and not all._

 _A mark isn't uncommon at all in Slytherin, though admittedly you may have actually made it easier for me since there are, in fact only a few who ever actually received the mark. Still too many to narrow down easily_

 _I already know you hate your past. You've made this very clear through our letters_

 _Altogether, you owe me another fact/secret!_ _In exchange, for each fact you send, I'll send some too. This way, we can both know more about the other by the time this is all over_

 _I once fell asleep at a playground when I was young and woke up with a snake sleeping in my shirt, been terrified of them ever since_

 _My fear of heights only truly fully developed the night that I had my run in with the Weeping Willow while trying to help Sirius Black_

 _I hate being abandoned, my worst fear, above all others is being left because I'm not good enough._

Hermione bit her lip slightly, debating whether or not to add the next line before decided she might as well,

 _It's actually due to the third secret that I'd like to thank you and Draco for being there for me this year so far. I never thought I'd be thanking Malfoy for anything but… People change I guess._

 _Yours, Ny_

A letter returned shortly

 _Ny,_

 _Remind me to pummel the two geniuses the next time I see them yeah? As for the whole deal, fine I'll give you one replacement secret_

 _I used to enjoy following Snape around and mimicking him when he couldn't see me. I got rather good._

 _There. Secrets out. As for your plan, I like it and can't wait to find out more I hadn't already known. Good start by the way, all new to me. Also, very good plan, telling a Slytherin you woke up with a snake in your shirt. What is a playground by the way?_

 _I didn't honestly know you had had a run in with the willow but looking back, it makes plenty of sense. I couldn't easily imagine the two imbeciles trying to save Black without you. As for the last secret…_

 _Have I mentioned ever that I want to harm your friends? I have it on good standing that Draco and I will always be a letter away. I… Well I guess you could say I know him well enough to know he won't easily abandon ship when it comes to anything that makes him want to hate Potter and Weasely more._

 _Yours also, AB_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione_ sat in front of the fire, attempting to ebb the flow of tears as they fell freely down her face, a letter clutched in her hand as she cradled her knees in the large, comfy armchair in the eighth year common room.

Already she had seen roughly five students come through the room, look to her uncertainly and then turn again to leave. Her shoulders shook with suppressed tears as she clenched her fist around the letter once again, moving to throw it into the fire before bringing it close to her as she cried, trying to stay quiet.

She straightened out the page once again, reading the words for what she hoped would be the last time,

 _Hermione,_

 _To say I was surprised to not see you at the wedding would be an understatement to say the least. Ron was the happiest I had ever seen and Lavender looked_ _beautiful and honestly I'm appalled you missed it. He was really hoping you'd be there. I'm disappointed Hermione, I had thought that Ron would be more important to you than this. I mean seriously, I understand your love for Hogwarts but to be so cruel as to not even bother showing up? A letter of congratulations is all you could manage was it? That was low Hermione. Even for you. Frankly, I'm ashamed of you. You don't deserv-_

Hermione crumpled the letter again, a fresh wave of tears falling from her face. She sobbed and buried her face in her knees again, trying to stifle the falling tears.

With a trembling hand she reached for her quill to write to the last friend she knew she had.

 _AB,_

 _Harry sent a letter._

She knew he would know what it meant. She was calling on him for the first time.

The owl left and she waited, hugging her knees to her as she wondered when he would send Draco. However she did not have to wait for long as nearly five minutes later there was murmuring outside the common room and then a set of footsteps leaving before he walked in.

His hair was ruffled and his face flushed, looking much as if he had just left an intense snogging session or had run all the way there to help her. He looked about the room, looking for her before locking eyes with the girl in front of him and walking towards her with purpose.

"Granger."

She wept quietly, ignoring his greeting as she wiped furiously at her eyes, brandishing the letter, "Look! Look at what Harry sent, it's all about Ron's wedding and… and…" the tears fell freely, a new sob wracking her body.

Draco's eyes softened and he moved towards her uneasily, hesitating slightly before gently taking the letter from her, glancing at it only for a moment before scoffing, "He thinks you don't deserve your status as the third person on the Golden Trio? Is he mental?"

Hermione glared at him, "You're supposed to help me, not rub it in…"

Draco frowned at her, "I'm not rubbing anything in, just stating that clearly he needs new glasses if he can't see that you are the only one who deserves a spot in the 'golden trio'."

Hermione scoffed, wiping at her tears again, "Yeah well, tell that to them."

Draco frowned and placed the letter on the table in front of them before slowly leaning in to wrap his arms around her comfortingly, feeling her stiffen before burying her face in her shirt and sobbing into him as he smoothed her hair and whispered nonsense to the crying girl.

He didn't know where the need to comfort her came from really but he felt that frankly, after having read all of her letters he knew her well enough to at least consider her a close friend. Of course, only AB could ever have a chance to be anything more with the witch.

"Honestly Granger, are you really this hurt by that buffoons words? I mean, let's face it, neither of them has ever really been all there have they?"

Hermione said nothing but continued to cry so he continued to talk, "Now frankly, I have half a mind to write a strongly worded letter to them. Let them know exactly what we think of their accusation. You've faced your fears a thousand times for the sake of them and if it weren't for you, I have no doubt they'd still be stuck trying to figure out how to get past that mangy three headed dog Snape told me about."

She laughed slightly, a broken little laugh that would drive AB insane, he knew, "Snape told you about Fluffy?"

He laugh, soothing her wild hair gently still, "He certainly didn't tell me its name was Fluffy. 'Hagrid and his… monsters…. Alwaaaays causing trouble" because you know, he always dragged out his words as if to build suspense."

Hermione laughed again slightly, "I mean let's face it, if the normal person were to speak like that without the look to go along with it they'd just look insane, 'I'd like… to buy some lemmmon drops pleaaase."

She laughed again, her shoulders shaking slightly as he continued to copy his old mentor quite well, though, true to his words, without the look he came across as ridiculous. She laughed and finally pulled away, wiping at her eyes tiredly, "Stop! Stop, it's terrible to make light of the dead."

He smirked and offered his handkerchief which she took with an amused sniff and began dabbing at her eyes, "It isn't if the slight joking is for the better good. See? We've got a smile now…. Somewhere."

She couldn't help but let the smile fill her face as he made a show of looking for it and then couldn't help but try her best Snape impression, "Are you Alllllllways this silly?"

He smirked and leaned back, surprised when she followed his movement and rested her head on his chest, still leaning on him, "Only to a few select people. It's your lucky day."

The laughed and then sat up suddenly, looking horrified, "This is the second time this semester I've ruined your shirt, I'm so sorry!"

He grinned and reached for her, pulling her back to him, "Relax Granger, my shirt will dry and be perfectly fine, I assure you."

She smiled slightly and sighed, sipping at her eyes occasionally, happy to have company as something he had said bounced around in her head, "So about that letter…"

He frowned slightly, "Which letter?"

She laughed and shook her head, "What do you mean, which letter, the letter that I was just crying over."

He seemed to relax slightly, "Oh right, of course. That letter. Mind you, if I do write a letter, it will be strongly worded and full of insults but high praise for you."

Hermione nodded and sniffed, "That would be fine thank you, and I'm sick of them treating me like dirt and won't stand for it any longer."

Draco watched her carefully before letting a large smile fill his face, "Then what are we waiting for?"

They spent a total of two hours slaving away over the letters, listing her achievements and things they never would have been able to do without her. They made up crazy insults and laughed over them together, amusing themselves to no end as they made their revenge their own.

As they worked, people trickled in, watching them cautiously, seeming confused to see them together and laughing, something they had never seem the platinum haired lad do. They all spoke quietly and finally, after hearing the two hesitate, struggling to remember another achievement offered their own observations and advice uneasily, unsure they'd be welcome.

When the first offered yet another achievement they had forgotten the two had looked at them in surprise and then excitedly written it down, asking for more.

When at last they finished the letter, Draco stood to read the letter dramatically to all the room, causing everyone to laugh and cheer them on as they finally tied it to the leg of a waiting owl, the envelope bulging from the heft of the eight page letter.

She turned to Draco when, at last, the owl flew away and threw her arms around his neck, laughing happily, "Thank you so much Malfoy…"

She did not see his smirk but certainly heard it in his voice as he hugged her a bit more awkwardly than before, conscious of their audience, "Please Granger, you've ruined two of my shirts now, I think you can call me Draco."

She laughed and pulled away, grinning, "Only if you call me Hermione."

He nodded solemnly, "Well them 'Mione, I think I'd best retire for the evening, I've had a whole two hours less time to sit in my bed and do nothing but reread a book and write to my pen pal."

She laughed and nodded, "Good night…. Draco."

He grinned and turned away, heading up to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione grinned and turned to go to her own dorm, realizing suddenly that everyone was watching her, "Night everyone."

She smiled somewhat uneasily and hurried up the steps, flopping onto her bed and sighing happily, pulling out a sheet of parchment and her quill,

 _Dear AB,_

 _Today I have a list specifically made for things that I can't wait to be thankful for,_

 _I never thought I'd say this but I'm remarkably grateful for Draco Malfoy_

 _Insults_

 _Bad jokes_

 _Snape impressions_

 _You_

 _I know it's not much but I just wanted you to know. I just wanted to let you know that you two have made my life bearable this year. I honestly never thought I'd be happy to be friends with Draco Malfoy much less another Slytherin I don't even know._


	8. Chapter 8

_My father is in Azkaban_

 _I have a mark_

 _I used to like following Snape around and imitating him_

 _My mother taught me how to cook_

 _My family is known for our birds_

 _My hair is blonde(ish)_

 _May birthday is in December (so is Draco's btw)_

 _I know Draco a lot better than I let on_

 _I think I like you_

 _Being a pureblood, I'm named after a constellation_

 _I am fluent in four languages_

 _I learned to fly a broom when I was too young to remember_

 _I look good in Black_

 _I am attending Hogwarts so that I might be hired so I can earn my fortune on my own_

 _I may or may not have hexed one of Umbridge's cats and blamed it on Dumbledore's Army_

Hermione grinned down at her compiled list and laughed, shaking her head. Reala, a Ravenclaw who shared her dorm and had recently begun to acknowledge Hermione's presence again, looked over her shoulder curiously, "What is it?"

Hermione smiled at her, "Well it's all the hints that AB, my pen pal, has sent me about who he is. Honestly, it gives me a few ideas of who it might be but it can't be him."

Reala grinned as she read over the notes, "Why? Because you don't think Malfoy would talk about himself in third person or as another entity altogether just to get you to talk to him?"

Hermione blushed, shaking her head, "Why would he? AB has been going by AB since the beginning and has known who I was for ages now, if it were Draco he wouldn't have started to refer to himself in third person or another altogether after making it known that AB was sending him to me when I needed him. Draco's too proud for that…"

Reala smirked, "I don't think so. I mean, look at the eighth hint, 'I know Draco better than I let on' that is so hinting that it's him!"

Hermione shook her head, "It couldn't be. If it were him, he wouldn't have put in number nine… I mean there is no possible way…. Right?"

Reala smiled mysteriously and shrugged, "Who knows? Personally, I think its him, he is way too into you to not be your AB."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco is not 'into' me."

Reala smirked, "Of course not, that would just be ridiculous… I mean goodness, it's not as if he ran to the common room from the quidditch field when that owl appeared…"

Hermione sat up fast, startling Reala who watched her curiously, "The owl went to him?"

Reala shrugged, "I couldn't see who it went to per se, I didn't have a good look but after he read it, he went running for the castle. Why?"

Hermione sat, biting her lip uneasily, "Because if the owl went straight to him and not to someone else then he has to be AB…"

Reala nodded slowly, understanding, "And if he is AB then why did he insist on hiding it?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged, "It doesn't matter… I almost don't want to find out for sure anyways, I rather like the mystery of all of it…"

Her new found friend nodded understandingly, "I totally understand, my pen pal is some Hufflepuff kid but he's nice enough and in fact, I don't want to find out either because at the moment he's an absolute charmer but I'm afraid that once I find out who he is he won't be so appealing, you know?"

Hermione blushed, standing and organizing all of her things, "You know I do Reala…. I have to go though, Malfoy and I agreed to go out to the Lake today to study."

Reala's face grew mischievous and hauntingly Ginny- like, "A Lake date eh? Smooth Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face despite her best efforts to hide it, "It's not a date…"

Reala's face said differently as Hermione straightened her hair and checked that her outfit was still in good condition, tight jeans hugging her hips and an attractive sweater top with a ruffle neck. Hermione looked every bit of the muggle born Gryffindor princess.

Hermione hurried down the steps and into the commons to find an amused Draco already waiting for her, despite her being ten minutes early, "You're late Granger, I expected you to be here no later than thirty seconds ago."

She laughed and shoved him playfully, "Yeah well Reala and I got distracted. Why are you here so early?"

He smirked, raising one slim brow at her, "I expected you no less than thirty seconds ago." He answered as if that had explained everything.

She shook her head in disbelief, amused by his ability to know her so well.

"Are you ready to go Draco?"

He smirked and nodded, allowing himself just an instant to look her over, making her almost miss it, it was so quick but nonetheless she blushed and took his offered arm.

They talked happily, just making light conversation, casting warming charms on each other as they went out to the snowy landscape surrounding Hogwarts. He seemed to have a special talent to keep her distracted from the fact that they looked just like a couple as they walked around in the snow.

They sat by the lake and pulled out their books, reading together and offering aid to the other from time to time, reading off a piece of interest. He seemed amused more than anything at the fact that Hermione seemed to be so immersed in her books.

Finally, even Hermione needed something besides the books to keep her amused and she found that Draco had little difficulty with such matters as they talked for ages about nothing and yet learned so much about the other.

"It's your birthday?! Today!? Why didn't you tell me?" She gaped at him in horror, realizing how selfish she had been all day, making him spend his day studying with her but he only smirked back at her, "Because I knew you'd try to make it special and frankly, this was all I wanted."

She opened her mouth to speak and then clamped it shut suddenly, blushing, "This? You just wanted to study?"

He smirked, "Not necessarily, but if it was with you I saw no reason not to."

She blushed again and felt a goofy grin take form, "You wanted to be with me then?"

She could have sworn he blushed slightly, if only a little as he reached up to ruffle his hair, "Course I did. Do. It's fun to be around you 'Mione."

She grinned and leaned against him happily, both just sitting quietly and watching the sun go down below the horizon. She sighed happily and watched as his hand hesitantly reached down for her own, holding it cautiously, as if sure she either hadn't noticed yet or planned to push him away with any moment.

She curled her fingers around his, feeling him relax slightly against her, finally allowing himself to enjoy the moment even as she was panicking internally, realizing suddenly that she was completely ok with Draco and her being together.

But still, something Reala said was tugging at her mind and she had to use every ounce of will to not speak and ruin the moment as his thumb began to trace mindless patterns on the back of her hand.

"Happy Birthday Draco…"

He smiled and laughed softly, his deep laugh reverberating through his chest, "Thank you 'Mione. I never thought I'd be spending my birthday beside you when this year started."

She smiled, "What about when I sent you that letter?"

He cleared his throat, somewhat uneasily, "Which let-" He froze, eyes staring straight ahead as his entire body tensed against her.

"So you are AB… Aren't you?" she watched him carefully, pulling away only slightly, still clutching his hand in hers.

"'Mione… I- I don't know what you're talking about. I told you, he sent me, I can't very well send myself…." She nodded solemnly, reaching for her bag but he clutched her hand, misunderstanding her action, "Would it be so terrible if I were?"

She looked at him in surprise and smiled slightly, "Of course not. I'm not leaving Draco, I'm just grabbing something."

He watched her distrustingly, still uneasy but loosened his grip on her as she pulled out a piece of parchment a quill, speaking as she did, "You know, the first and second letters to be sent to me had two entirely different handwritings. I didn't think much of it at the time but looking back, they did. AB only responded to be polite, whoever took his place though… They took the time to acknowledge me, to try to look at things from my eyes…"

He shifted nervously, watching as she scribbled a quick note on a small sheet and then grabbed the whistle that would call the owl that so regularly flew for them. His eyes widened and he watched helplessly confused as the owl arrived and she tied the paper to its leg and whispering to it, "Take it to AB."

He swallowed nervously, raking a hand through his hair as Hermione watched him, "Mione…"

The owl hopped a few feet away from her to sit perfectly in front of him and presented its leg.

"Please don't hate me."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione blinked in surprise, startled to see Draco so desperately asking her to not hate him, his eyes wide with fear that she would. He looked defeated and her heart immediately dropped from her chest, "Draco why did you hide it from me?"

He raked a hand through his hair, causing her eyes to flick up to watch the movement, "Can you blame me Grang-"

"It's Hermione."

"Fine. 'Mione. Can you blame me? For our entire lives, we've hated each other and then what? Just because Blaise couldn't bring himself to write to you, we're best friends all of a sudden? Friends is one thing but… I didn't think I'd ever…" He trailed off and stood suddenly, taking the letter from the owl, "I guess that's it then."

Hermione jumped to her feet, realizing he thought it was the end of everything, "No, that's not what I meant! I mean- well it was what I meant but I don't mean I want you to leave!"

He stopped, sighed and turned to face her, "What do you mean 'Mione? Congratulations, I'm AB 2.0. You've found me, caught me and fileted me so please, tell me what you want me to do if not leave."

She swallowed nervously, "I… I don't care that you weren't meant to be my pen pal. I don't care that we used to hate each other and… I don't care that you have some misguided notion that nothing can happen with us."

He watched her suspiciously, not saying anything, allowing her to speak. She stuttered slightly, trying to gather her thoughts.

'Honestly, I… I really like both you and AB and mostly because the two are the same. I love the fact that you ran to help me and then pretended that you didn't. I love how you get so protective of me and how it's all thanks to you that Reala hinted that you were him and I love-"

Her words were cut short as he rushed towards her and kissed her, his lips covering her own in a desperate, passionate kiss as he did his best to convey everything he felt for her in one action and fell short even still.

When they finally pulled away Hermione gasped for breath and gaped at him, a smile slowly crossing over both of their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes, overwhelmed by the joy in that moment.

She leaned in to give him one last kiss before pulling away completely, "Happy Birthday Draco…" Then, before she could let herself stay any longer, she turned and walked back up to the castle, leaving him with a grin behind her, following her when his wits had gathered again.

When he caught up he grinned down at her and held her hand in his own, "Thank you Mione, I can't think of anything I would have wanted more…"

She blushed and grinned, embarrassed, "You're just happy that I get to write to Ginny and tell her that we…" She glanced at him uneasily to find him examining his nails innocently, "Are we dating now Draco?"

He cleared his throat uneasily and shrug, "If you want to be."

Hermione bit her lip and then nodded once, "Then I get to write to Ginny about how Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend."

"I prefer the idea of courting you rather than dating…." She looked up in surprise to find Draco blushing again, pointedly avoiding meeting her eyes as another smile swept across her face, "Fine. That Draco Malfoy is courting me."

He smirked, seeming quite pleased with hearing it out loud. He walked her to the common room and then to the steps leading to the girls dorms and kissed her knuckles pleasantly, acting gallant and every bit of the high born man he was, "Good night Ny 'Mione."

She grinned and leaned in to capture his mouth one more time before heading up the steps, "Happy Birthday Draco…."

When she reached the top of the steps she glanced behind her to the common only to find it empty again. She smiled slightly and went into her room where Reala was already almost asleep, sitting up and eyeing her blearily as she walked in, "How'd it go?"

Hermione blushed and flashed the Ravenclaw a smile that made the other sit up ever straighter, wide awake, "No what's that about? What happened?"

Hermione laughed softly, "Nothing, nothing. You were right though, AB is him and it was a date. I…" She laughed again, "I'm being courted by Draco…"

Reala gaped at her, amazed and honestly shocked beyond belief, "that…. That's amazing…. I mean, Hermione, this is huge! Malfoy's don't make promises like those without the intention of following through…."

Hermione blushed and shrugged, "Good night Reala…"

The two girls finally fell asleep only for Hermione to be woken much earlier in the morning than she'd usually like by Reala who had a new morning routine of blasting muggle music as she took a shower. Hermione sighed and sat up, surprised to find that she was still very happy about the still very vivid memory of the night before.

She stood and dressed, hurrying through her preparations as she ran down the steps. Draco stood patiently at the bottom, watching her in amusement, "In a hurry there 'Mione?"

She grinned and flung her arms around his neck, "Was it a dream or was it real?"

After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "It was real…unless you don't want it to have been in which case you should probably tell me now so I can go jump off the astronomy tower…"

She laughed and pulled away, kissing him soundly to silence his rambling, "Merlin Malfoy, do you ever shut up?"

He grinned slowly and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I can shut up…"

He leaned in to kiss her again, smirking as he did when suddenly the boy's dorm door burst open and out barreled Blaise, her original AB, "Malfoy, you prick! Why the hell were you in such a good damned –"

He came to a stuttering stop, seeing Hermione only a moment away from kissing him and instead of being angry as Hermione had thought he would, he instead grinned, "Finally decided to stop moaning about Granger and finally do something about it eh?"

Draco flushed and pulled away, looking towards Blaise with a sulk, "Stuff it Zabini…."

The dark skinned man merely laughed, "Embarrassed Malfoy? Would have thought you'd be glad to finally have Granger. Does she know yet that the only reason I gave you the position be her pen pal is because I was sick of hearing you moan on and on about her?"

Draco glared at the other, "I was not! I just… didn't like my pen pal as much…."

Hermione watched their interaction with a measure of interest and smiled in spite of herself, "Who was your pen pal then?"

Draco sighed, his shoulders drooping, "No one bad per se just not as interesting as I suspected you would be…"

Hermione smirked and turned to Blaise, "Who was it?"

Blaise smirked, "A rather interesting girl by the name of Jordan Clarkson."

Hermione smirked, "Jordan Clarkson wasn't interesting enough for Draco? What, didn't like the chances she'd rip off his arm while holding her hand?"

Draco groaned from behind them, "Alright! Enough making fun of me!" Hermione turned to see Draco pouting, obviously embarrassed.

"Draco…. What made writing to me different from her?"

He glowered at her, sighing, "You… You always interested me. Your views from the beginning, including the way you referred to yourself as NoBody was different, something I wasn't expecting and something that intrigued me to no end…"

Hermione smiled, amused, "So… when you found out who I was? What made you keep writing then?"

He blushed, his pale cheeks dusted with the rosy shade as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "By the time I figured out who you were I had already become quite interested in the girl on the other side of the letters. I was curious about what all there was about you that the press still didn't know."

Blaise smirked, "And he had already fallen for you. The first time he comforted you in here is when he figured out who you were. From then on, if anyone said anything even slightly coarse about you he was defending you."

She blushed, "Really? And the second time, were you really all the way over at the Quidditch Field when I sent the letter?"

He sighed and looked away, his cheeks growing even redder as Blaise grinned evilly, "Jumped off his broom and ran in a full sprint all the way to the common room after telling some of the others to shove off because they were hovering by the door."

She grinned, turning to Draco with a wide smile and shimmering eyes, "Really?"

He sighed again and nodded slowly, uneasy. Blaise grinned, "I'll leave the two of you to it then, shall I?"

Needless to say, there wasn't a soul inn the school who was surprised to see them walk in hand in hand.


End file.
